Mako
"I won't anyone harm my little brother or my friends!" - Mako Mako 'is a firebender from a multicultural family who grew up in the streets of Republic City as an orphan with his younger brother, Bolin, after their parents were killed by a firebending muggler. Later, he became a Pro-Bender and the captain of the Fire Ferrets, and then a member of the Republic City Police Department under Chief Lin Beifong and a core member of Team Avatar. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Mako is a tall and lean-built young man with pale skin, golden-colored eyes, and stylish, short black hair. He wears a dark grey, long-sleeved tuxedo-style jacket with golden buttons and a high collar, along with a dark green long-sleeved shirt underneath. He also wears dark forest green pants with white ankle-length socks and black royal shoes. Personality Characterized by his stoic and brooding personality, Mako is generally aloof, stern, and indifferent, though he is not incapable of genuine kindness and a protective demeanor. He can also be fearless, courageous, and shows great loyalty towards his friends. He tends to act in a critical and controlling manner, stemming from a life on the streets and a drive to protect his little brother, which forced him to take on adult responsibilities at a young age. In light of the brothers' pasts, he cares deeply for Bolin and is very protective of him. After Mako lost his parents, he was willing to do whatever means necessary to help him and his brother survive in the rough urban environment of Republic City, even going as far as scamming and working for a notorious criminal organization. Eventually, Mako abandoned these immoral activities, but refused to admit the criminality of his past actions to Korra, as he firmly believed he was only doing what was necessary to survive. Mako has always put the interests of safety and survival ahead of other things, as exemplified by his reluctance to let Bolin keep a fire ferret as a pet, since that would strain their already small food supply. Living on the streets has given him a "hard-edge", though he seems to relax when he is with Bolin, Korra, or Asami, or when he achieves something important. For instance, when Butakha gave him the winnings from their last match, Mako had a large grin on his face. However, after meeting and befriending Korra, Mako learned the importance of putting others before himself and trying to not make the same mistakes he did. Going with his hard edge, Mako has a wrathful side to him as well, having the capacity to kill or harm anyone who wrongs his brother and friends. This was particularly evident when he threatened an Equalist by raising a flaming fist when seeking information regarding Korra's whereabouts. His protective attitude toward his younger brother on the street in the years after their parents' death reflected this side of him as well. Mako is very dutiful in his job as a cop, having arrested several triad members since joining the force, and was on the fast track to becoming detective. Despite his coworkers' constant belittlement, Mako promptly suggests his theories on open cases, and refuses to take the easy way out to close a case, being adamant in following leads. His commitment and effectiveness on the streets was such that he earned himself praise from President Raiko. His sense of duty also caused him to divulge information that would strain his relationship with Korra, ultimately ending it. History Synopsis The Prologue Powers and Abilities Firebending Prowess *Firebending Master - Mako has demonstrated considerable skill in the art of firebending, implementing a modern style of fighting that he developed in his pro-bending days. Critics of the sport note his use of a distinct "cool under fire" technique, which primarily involves a series of defensive weaving and dodging patterns quickly followed by successive spurts of offense, rendering Mako capable of defeating an entire pro-bending team by himself. Outside of pro-bending, Mako demonstrated great skill in traditional firebending combat. He can maintain his fire streams for a period of time for feats such as propelling himself through the air. He can also perform more advanced techniques such as the breath of fire, charge up his firebending for more heavy attacks, and augment fire for many purposes. The raw strength of his firebending is also considerable, able to offset a large and point-blank explosion unharmed. His control is also very fine, able to form a sleek dagger for intimidation and the likes. ]] Lightningbending Prowess *Lightningbending Expert - Mako is skilled enough to utilize lightningbending, mostly capable of generating and redirecting lightning, having learned the skills from his former boss, Lightning Bolt Zolt. He has used lightning for a job at a power plant in Republic City and can effectively use it in combat. He is able to generate it quickly with little charging time and no arm movement and is also capable of maintaining the bolt for several seconds. He can also fire it with considerable aim, being able to hit speeding targets and controlling the charge of it to merely stun targets. Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert Chi Prowess *Great Chi Power Other Skills *Enhanced Strength - Mako shows incredible physical strength, such as when carrying Korra and Bolin on many ocassions. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Agility - Mako has displayed considerable agility, capable of both jumping long distances and performing impressive flips, proving himself difficult to hit at a distance. *Enhanced Durability - Mako is quite durable for a firebender, taking many injuries and still fight on. A true testiment of his resillience is that when he used his Lightning to destroy the spirit power core of Kuvira's giant mecha suit, his arm got damaged and burned, and even took certain damages from the electrical current form the reacting spirit vine energy, but still held strong. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Mako has noticeable close-range and bare-handed combat skills, able to knock out his opponent with a single shoulder-throw. *Keen Intellect - Mako is shown to be quite level-headed in dire situations, and has quick thinking, which was exhibited when he came up with a plan to save his brother from the Equalists during Amon's revelation. **Expert Detective - Due to his job as a cop, Mako is a highly trained detective. *Expert Vehicular Driver - As a police officer, Mako uses a motorcycle as his vehicle of choice, displaying great skill with maneuvering it over slick terrain and even incorporating his firebending as a booster to extend the distance of his jumps and to stabilize after a near crash. He is also capable of piloting an airship, though is still an amateur at landing the vehicle. *Expert Extreme Gear Rider Zenkai *'Fire King Dragon Tail - By channeling all of his fire chi into his body, Mako can unleash that energy and awaken his Zenkai. In his form, he gains a large, 12-part segnented sword and a bone-like hilt, with the blade's sharp end forming a Chinese Dragon's head, covered in fire like aura. The Dragon's head is said to be at the size of a small car. The blade also has 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the larger ones on the front than the ones on the back. Mako has also slightly transformed, gaining a red and black, scale-like cowl around his neck and shoulders. The cowl has the scaled skin of a dragon, and the dragon's skull can be seen on Mako's right shoulder, while the rest of the scale's cowl extends to cover his left arm with five, sharp finger claws. Zenkai Special Ability - Mako's Zenkai is mostly used for long- and-short range attacks. *Elemental Reconstruction *Enhanced Firebending *Red Dragon Bone Cannon Equipment * Relationships Family *Yin (Grandmother) *Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) *San (Father, Deceased) *Unnamed Fire Nation Mother (Deceased) *Chow (Uncle) *Bolin (Younger Brother) *Tu (Cousin) Friends/Allies *Toza (Mentor and guardian) *Korra (Best friend and teammate, also ex-girlfriend) *Asami Sato (Best friend and teammate, also ex-girlfriend) *Naga *Pabu (Brother's pet) *Lin Beifong (Police Chief) *Tenzin's Family **Tenzin **Bumi **Kya **Pema **Jinora **Ikki **Meelo **Rohan *Kai (Close friend and surrogate younger brother) *Suyin Beifong *Opal (Close friend) *Gommu *Skoochy (Orphan friend) *Iroh II *Tonraq *Senna *Tarrlok *King Wu (Former Boss, still close friend) *Sasuke Uchiha *Renji Abarai *Knuckles the Echidna Neutral *Iknik Blackstone Varrick Enemies/Rivals *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Military of the Earth Empire **Kuvira **Kano *The Red Lotus **Zaheer **Ghazan **Ming-Hua (Arch-enemy and rival) **P'Li *The Dai Li *Vaatu *Unalaq *Amon *The Equalists *Hiroshi Sato *Hasook *Triple Threat Triad *Agni Kai Triad *Red Monsoon Triad Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Mako/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Firebenders Category:Lightningbenders Category:United Republic Category:Pro-Bending Category:Republic City Police Department Category:Fire Ferrets Category:Team Avatar Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Firebending Masters Category:Lightningbending Experts Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Bending Taskforce Category:Zenkai Users Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Team Four Category:Flash Step Experts